


Kissing Practice

by Withmyteeth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Frottage, Grinding, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withmyteeth/pseuds/Withmyteeth
Summary: Sasuke is pretty sure Naruto is only better at kissing than him because Sasuke hasn't kissed anyone besides the blond idiot. Somehow this results in Naruto teaching him how to kiss? The hands-on demonstrations are illuminating, except for a small issue, and there's still the fact that this is a competition. Who will be the better kisser after all these lessons?Alternatively: Fellas, is it gay to make out with your best friend so you can become a better kisser?





	1. Two Dudes, Making Out in Their Apartment, Zero Feet Apart But It's Not Gay

**Author's Note:**

> //finger guns
> 
> Guess who's still NaruSasu trash in the year 2018 (it's me!!!) But you know what's criminally underrated? Naruto blasting Sasuke's twink ass. If you agree send me some prompts at my tumblr (jacketyjackjack) so I can maybe use them. If you don't agree then I mean....spoilers....Sasuke is going to get fucked hard as hell
> 
> Oh, yeah, they're not ninjas in this. They're just regular dumbasses

There are many stupid things Naruto Uzumaki has uttered in his life. Sasuke Uchiha, as one of Naruto’s childhood friends, has unfortunately heard a lot of it. Such as the time Naruto was convinced he was a fox for at least two months. (To be fair, he was about six, but Sasuke’s never letting that go. He _bit_ him, for goodness’ sake!) Then, there was when they both started college and Naruto was convinced that he was going to end up marrying Hinata. Never mind the fact that he had been mooning over Sakura not days before. Or that he and Hinata had barely a conversation. According to him, he had seen a vision where they were married with kids.

Sasuke had very kindly told him to stop looking at Hinata’s nightmares. Naruto, very unkindly, had thrown a pillow at him. (Sasuke may or may not have thrown one back. They’re sharing an apartment; what’s a pillow fight between roommates?)

But, Naruto, looking at him with the sleaziest grin on his face and hands on his hips, has possibly said the dumbest thing that Sasuke has ever heard. From him. Kakashi has said some pretty dumb shit, probably even dumber than Naruto’s exclamation that he was better at kissing than Sasuke “could ever dream to be”. But not by much.

Where Naruto had gotten this train of thought from, who knows. They hadn’t even been talking to each other, Sasuke reading a book and Naruto playing some video game. He’s probably avoiding doing homework, the bastard. Can’t he suffer in procrastination hell by himself? No, he had to drag Sasuke into this. Because there is no way that Sasuke can just take this slander.

“You’ve never even had a girlfriend, idiot.” The admonishment does nothing to change Naruto’s grin. Perhaps a light uppercut would. Hm.

“Neither have you. But, I did kiss you. Twice. You’ve kissed no one, so I win!” Sasuke rolls his eyes, marking his page in his book before closing it.

“By that same logic, I’ve kissed you. Twice. Which is weird that you’re considering those kisses seeing as they were accidents. Did you enjoy them that much?” Someone pushed Naruto into him for the first kiss and then the second time happened years later after they got tied together. Long story for that second one. Don’t ask. Neither were particularly enjoyable, but Sasuke’s not about to let Naruto being the only one poking at the other’s self-esteem. Naruto’s shaking his head, though. “What, was I right?”

“I mean, I’ve kissed other people. But you never did any of the kissing Sasuke. You were kinda just a fish.” Naruto demonstrates a face that Sasuke has never made in his life. Sasuke kicks him in the leg. Lightly. But he still whines an ‘ow’ that has Sasuke trying to conceal a smirk. “That hurts, you jerk.”

“Idiot. You want me to kiss it better?” Naruto throws a pillow at him. Sasuke throws the book. They don’t stop arguing until an hour later, where they’re just relaxing again. All mentions of kissing are forgotten.

\-----

It’s not Naruto who brings up kissing again, thankfully. Unfortunately that’s about as lucky as Sasuke has gotten. He’s on his way to drunk, there are a bunch of Naruto’s (“ _our_. They’re our friends, jerk.”) friends hanging out drunker than he is, and someone thought it would be a good idea to play truth or dare. Because it’s not like they’re college students or anything. Why act like adults when they can play stupid party games?

Somewhere between Rock Lee losing his shirt and Sakura painting her nails, Sasuke is dared to kiss someone in the group. He would’ve never expected Tenten of such an utter betrayal. She doesn’t even have the grace to look apologetic, especially as she tacks on that it can’t be Naruto.

Sasuke could _scream_. He doesn’t, but he could. “Why would I kiss _Naruto_?”

“He’s your best friend. Plus, he’s plastered. Won’t remember a thing tomorrow. It’d be the easy way out.” Naruto probably is, in fact, too drunk, judging by the way he has laid himself completely in Gaara’s lap. “Pick another victim.” Sasuke debates on picking Sakura or Ino. He knows that the two had crushes on him when they were younger, but somehow that feels wrong. Besides, they’d probably read too much into it.

With a lot more grace than his body feels capable of, Sasuke heads over to Hinata. The group of people gathered make ‘ooh’ing noises, as if this wasn’t the easiest option. He looks at her for consent for a second, and then hesitates for a second after she nods slightly. He doesn’t particularly want to kiss her, but it just has to be a peck. There were no rules. Still, something seems wrong about this. It’s probably just the alcohol talking, though.

The kiss lasts less than a second before they part and Sasuke heads back to his seat. Which apparently isn’t entertaining enough, since he gets booed. But he doesn’t remember signing up to be their entertainment, anyway. He makes Naruto try to hold a handstand after spinning around really quickly. Of course the idiot falls down a couple times before he gets it on the third time and shows off his arm strength.

It’s all fine.

Or at least it is until, after everyone’s going home, Hinata pulls him to the side and swears that he doesn’t have to count that as his first kiss. She looks genuinely confused when Sasuke tells her that that is in no way his first kiss, which stings a little. The pity-filled, “okay, sure” stings a little more. What on Earth does that mean?

\-----

It bothers him more than he’d like.

\-----

Naruto wakes Sasuke up the next morning. Because it’s not enough that Sasuke had to fucking go to sleep wondering why Hinata thought that that was the first time he’s ever kissed anyone, but Naruto has to get him up at the asscrack of dawn, too.

Okay, maybe it’s eleven am. Sasuke’s point still stands.

“Come on, we gotta clean this place up.”

“Your friends, your mess.”

“Hinata didn’t look like just my friend when you picked her to kiss last night.” Shit. Why does he remember that. Furthermore, why does he sound upset at that? Sasuke cracks one eye open and Naruto is pouting a little. As if he were jealous.

Oh, right. Hinata’s his bride to be.

“I didn’t exactly sweep her off her feet, if you didn’t notice.”

“Well, duh. That was your first time kissing anyone. You just need practice.”

Sasuke snorts. “Where the fuck am I going to get this practice. In case you’re unaware, I don’t have many friends.” Sasuke glances over to where Naruto is shooting him an incredulous look. Cutting off the ‘they’re both our friends’ speech before it starts, Sasuke exaggerates checking Naruto out. “Unless you’re offering?” He winks and smirks as the asshole stammers.

Serves him right for being so damned nosy.

“You’d got all this practice, but you won’t help me? So cruel, I thought you were supposed to be the nice one here.” Naruto seems to get that Sasuke is joking, rolling his eyes with a tiny smile- but his mistake is that he reaches towards Sasuke’s shoulder. Which Sasuke was counting on. If he does this right, Naruto will leave him alone so that he can sleep again. Or he’ll get hit with a pillow yet again. But the kissing talk will be in the past.

Sasuke grabs Naruto’s outstretched wrist and pulls. Naruto falls forward with all the grace of a car crash, and lands on Sasuke. Not in the exact position that Sasuke was attempting. Nor in the exact way, leaving them both letting out tiny sounds of confused pain. But Naruto’s on top of him, and Sasuke does his best to make himself look like some kind of desperate girl.

“W-w-would you please teach me, Naruto-senpai?” Sasuke barely stays in character as he utters the words, never mind as Naruto freezes as goes completely red. “Idiot. Now can we please-“

“I mean, if you insist.” And with that, Naruto is cupping his cheeks and leaning in, completely on purpose, only to kiss him soft and sweet.

The kiss lasts not much longer than the one with Hinata did, but it feels so different. Sasuke’s eyes even fluttered shut of their own accord, eyelashes brushing against his cheeks as he instinctively leaned in. The points of contact between the two of them seemed to light up with a kind of electricity, too. Especially where Naruto’s hands held Sasuke’s face, thumbs lightly brushing his skin until what just happened registered in his brain.

Sasuke wanted to kiss like that.

That’s the kind of kisses of stories, where there’s fireworks and shit like that. Which means that Naruto actually knows what he’s talking about and wasn’t just bluffing. How irritating.

Even more irritating is the way that Naruto’s babbling. Sasuke catches bits and pieces, not particularly focused on it. Naruto being right about being better at something is a far more pressing issue. One that Sasuke needs to rectify immediately. But it’s not as if there’s a written guide that’s not complete nonsense on this. And Sasuke can’t go asking random strangers or even ‘friends’ to kiss him. That’s weird and unsanitary. And probably harassment.

Which leaves Naruto as the only probable option.

If he’ll ever stop apologizing, that is.

“-I swear I won’t do it again. Please forgive me it was just a-“

“It’s fine.” Naruto’s relief is palpable and not only because of the sigh he lets out. “Do it again.”

“What?!” Sasuke leans away from the screech Naruto lets out. Has anyone never told him not to scream in someone’s face?  What kind of manners does he have? “But Sasuke-“

“I told you, I can’t learn from anyone else. But I’m have to get better than you _somehow_.”

“Even with me as your teacher, you’ll never get better than me.”

“You wanna bet?”

“Sure! Two weeks of kissing practice. Whoever’s worse at the end will have to do one thing that the winner wants.” A dangerous bet. Naruto could make Sasuke spend his entire inheritance on ramen. But he’d have to win first.

Sasuke hadn’t lost a bet between them yet, and he isn’t starting now. Before he agrees, though, he does have one question.

“Who’s going to judge?” That quiets Naruto for a second, but then he’s counting on his fingers while murmuring something or another. “Well?”

“It has to be someone neither of us have kissed before, or it’s not fair. Which leaves Neji.” Sasuke grimaces. He doesn’t particularly want to have to kiss Neji. He’s almost a bigger asshole than Sasuke is. But more worrying is that means Naruto has kissed almost all of his friends. Sasuke gives him a ‘wtf’ gesture, one that Naruto smiles sheepishly at while rubbing the back of his head. “Party games get wild. And Rock Lee and Gaara don’t mind kissing me.”

“That sounds pretty gay, Naruto.”

“Bisexual, actually, but whatever.” Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He may not listen to all of his friend’s rambling, but he would remember if Naruto ever told him that. “What? I didn’t want to weird you out. It’s no big deal.”

Sasuke’s eyebrow arches even further. “No big deal that you apparently like guys. And never said anything to your best friend.”

“It’s not like it was a secret. I was in Gaara’s lap for most of yesterday. You’re just ob-” Naruto stutters over the word, obviously not sure if he picked the right one. “Oblivious! Which is lesson one for the kissing thing. You have to know what your partner likes.”

Sasuke nods, head rubbing against the couch he calls a bed. At least Naruto has some kind of idea of what he’s doing. Sasuke moves his hand, signaling Naruto to continue.

“You have a thing behind your ears. It’s really sensitive.” Which already is a thing that Sasuke is filing away to test later. But, noooo, Naruto’s already moving a hand towards said spot. By the time Sasuke is aware of what’s about to happen, Naruto’s finger is brushing up against him, and he’s feeling a spark. “See? If you do that while you kiss someone they feel really good. Or you can hold their face while you do it? Like I did with you before!”

Sasuke pauses. His mind is a little fuzzy with how Naruto keeps absentmindedly rubbing against that spot. If he were to attempt it to Naruto, where would that be? Not behind his ears. He’s fairly blasé about them, and his neck is a neutral ground, too. If Sasuke were to think of moments where Naruto freezes after being touched, usually it’s when someone has a hand or arm around his back. Which is covered by a shirt right now.

Nothing that sneaking a hand under the hem and reaching up, guiding Naruto closer for easy access, can’t fix. Naruto’s mouth opens a little, and he shivers at the contact. There’s a faint blush painted on his cheeks. His fingers twitch. Sasuke takes the opportunity to kiss him, then. What’s kissing practice without actual kissing?

Naruto isn’t focusing on the kiss. Sasuke can feel the disconnect between them as Naruto remains mostly frozen, soft exhales from his nose being the only sign that he’s still alive. Sasuke lets his fingers dance across Naruto’s back, spreading out and letting the force of his touches bring Naruto even closer. The way they started had Sasuke leaning up, cranking his neck. This way at last is less of that. It’s a lot easier to do it now.

Wait. What the fuck.-

Naruto may not be moving, but something very noticeable by Sasuke’s stomach is. Sasuke breaks the kiss to look at Naruto, who is definitely red and also very definitely avoiding eye contact.

“Are you seriously hard?” Naruto makes a moan of embarrassment, burying his face in Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke can feel the heat pouring out of him, can feel each inhale and exhale.

It’s a good thing that Sasuke had never done this with anyone before. Apparently he’s a lot more sensitive than he thought. Each breath breathed out against the crook of his neck has him arching minutely. It’s not getting him hard ( _unlike some idiots_ ) but he can see it becoming a problem. He’ll have to work on sensitivity training or something if they’re to do this for two weeks.

“Sorry.” The apology is mumbled to begin with, then muffled. Sasuke laughs at it. Not the nicest thing, but Naruto’s an idiot. “It’s not my fault! You touched my back! It’s sensitive….”

“Wasn’t that the whole idea, though? To kiss someone while rubbing against somewhere they’re sensitive?”

“Well, yeah, I guess, I just, y’know….” Naruto sighs. “A warning would be nice! Jerk.” Sasuke shifts a little to try and get some of Naruto’s weight off him- he’s heavy as all hell- and must accidentally rub against Naruto’s lower half. Naruto actually moans into Sasuke’s collarbone, a short little sound that he cuts off by sitting up ramrod straight and then literally booking out of there. Sasuke’s torn between thinking it cute or thinking it annoying.

\-----

They continue the lessons- daily- as mentioned. One small problem, though.

Naruto gets stiffened by a strong breeze.

They can’t make it past ten minutes without him having to leave and go relieve himself. A week into it, Sasuke’s on top. They’re supposedly practicing the approach to kissing, and how Sasuke needs to stop looking so ‘threatening’ when he’s about to lean in. Which means that Naruto keeps making him start from the beginning, only to tell him that his ‘eyes look scary’ or that he ‘shouldn’t be scowling’. As if having to kiss someone twenty times the same exact way is a wonderful way to pass the time.

Naruto’s clearly into it, anyway. Sasuke can feel him poking at his ass. The consequence of Naruto sitting with him in his lap, he supposes. What’s the big deal if he looks ‘scary’ if it still gets the person he’s kissing excited?

Sasuke tries one more time, closing his eyes and trying to soften his features. To his great vindication, Naruto doesn’t pull away this time. Cracking an eye open reveals that the idiot’s eyes are closed, too. Ha! So Sasuke doesn’t suck at this approaching nonsense.

They’re already kissing, so Sasuke leans into it now that he no longer has to worry about being scolded again. Naruto’s hands absentmindedly come up to grab at his hair- a habit that he has- and he brushes against Sasuke’s ears. The touch results in Sasuke shivering and, so as to move away from the offending hand, pressing himself more into Naruto.

Unfortunately that means that he accidentally presses down onto Naruto’s dick. Naruto’s choked-sounding moan is swallowed by a surprised Sasuke. There’s a small thrill in watching the way Naruto’s eyes shoot open, glazed blues wide. In the way Naruto pulls apart, only to try and regulate his breathing. In the way that he’s a mess, and all Sasuke had done was shift his weight.

Perhaps it’s curiosity, maybe it’s the way Sasuke likes the power he holds. But he grinds down again, this time on purpose as he moves his hips down and then to the side as he comes back up.

Naruto moans again, looking at Sasuke frantically. Sasuke just shrugs.

“You’re supposed to be helping me learn to kiss. Can’t do that if you keep leaving to go jack off because you get turned on by _kissing_.” Naruto glares, but the effect is lost since his eyes are still vaguely unfocused.

“You grinding down on me is pretty gay, y’know.” Says the one whose hands have moved to grip Sasuke’s hips. Sasuke grinds down again, and marvels at the way Naruto''s grip tightens almost immediately. 

“I’m straight. Don’t make this gay.” His argument is probably lost with the next grind he does, but Sasuke is straight. Being competitive and trying to learn as much so as to beat Naruto in a competition doesn’t make him gay. His lack of a hard-on right now should be fairly convincing, too.

They don’t have to make this gay.


	2. Ride it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke finds out he’s a bottom. This chapter is pretty much just smut, not a lot of learning going on here haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sending this is from my phone largely unread and unedited, please let me know if anything is really wrong! I just wanted to get this out because I want to write the full-fledged penetration already!!

It gets kinda gay. Sasuke will accept that grinding on another man’s dick while making out with him is fairly not straight. But he’s heard of dudes jacking each other off as friends, and they’re considered still straight. That’s should still cover what they’re doing now. It’s just a thing that friends do.

So what if Sasuke’s doing all the work here? It’d be a little off-putting if Naruto was fucking up into him. As it is, Sasuke’s swallowing moan after moan as Naruto grips tighter and tighter on Sasuke’s hips. There’s probably going to be some marks when they’re done.

If they ever get done.

They’ve been going at this shit for too long. Sasuke’s legs are tired from having to help moves his hips, his arms from balancing himself on Naruto’s lap. Maybe instead of going to the gym he should just have marathon sex. Clearly this is the bigger workout.

There’s even...sweat dripping down Sasuke’s face, getting into his eyes and making him tear away from the kiss, a gasp making its way past his kiss-swollen lips.

“How long do you plan to go on for, idiot?” The insult comes out more like a pet name, but forgive Sasuke for not being able to glare properly. There’s kind of a burning sensation in his eyes that he’s dealing with.

“Longer than you.” Sasuke can’t help himself from the look of disbelief he shoots Naruto, pain or no pain. He’s not even more than 10% hard, and that’s just from a natural reaction. There’s no way that he’s going to come, especially not before Naruto does.

“I’m not exactly in danger of finishing soon, you realize.”

“Then I guess we’re going to be doing this for awhile.”

“You going to participate this time?” Sasuke works himself up to grind again, ignoring the way his calves say he should’ve stretched beforehand. What do they know? “Or is the teacher becoming the student now?”

“I wasn’t too sure that was a hands-on lesson. Or that you needed any teaching because you certainly seem to know what you’re doing.” He’s gesturing to Sasuke’s restarted movements. As if there’s any way that Sasuke has done this without somehow kissing someone in the process, which would have meant he wouldn’t need lessons.

As if Sasuke would ever do this for another guy, in general.

“Of course you could touch me. Make this easier for me.”

“You know, you don’t have to do this.” At Sasuke’s Look, Naruto continues. “B-but I guess we can go onto tongue and biting? We’ve kinda- oh god- just been doing half makeouts.” The moaned words overshadow the implication that they haven’t progressed much, coming out of Naruto as Sasuke grinds down a little harder then he meant to after having lost his balance.

Naruto, after Sasuke fixes his position, retaliated by nipping at Sasuke’s lips. Which doesn’t feel particularly sexy. Nor does the tongue that passes through Sasuke’s lips, tentatively exploring Sasuke’s mouth. It’s not a bad feeling, per se, but it doesn’t change anything in the kiss. Sasuke frowns a little, but keeps up the pace. He can always use Google to see if there’s something he’s missing. Naruto’s his prime instructor and practice dummy for this, but Google certainly helps confirm the validity of it all.

Naruto does get a little more hands-on, now actively guiding Sasuke into how he wants him to move. At one point, Sasuke falters, and Naruto lifts him slightly so they can keep going. Which is the point that Sasuke narrows his (thankfully sweat-free) eyes and mentally says fuck it. Naruto still has his muscle strength. Sasuke said he’d get him off, and they’re not finished until one of them revoked consent or until that happens, but he shouldn’t be the only one tired out of this.

He swats at Naruto’s shoulder with one hand, stilling. “Your turn. You do the work.”

“If you’re tired, I can go. I don’t understand why you need me to cum now.”

“Because I didn’t think you would be going on for this long! But I’m not backing out quite yet.” Just his muscles are. “Just hump my leg or something.”

Naruto laughs, laying Sasuke down on the couch, staying in between his legs. “What am I, a dog?”

“Yeah, you’re certainly a bitch.” Naruto makes a face at him, and Sasuke laughs as he gets comfortable. Only to have his knees brought closer to his chest.

“Technically, I think you’re the bitch in this situation, jerk.” Naruto doesn’t even give Sasuke time to retaliate before he’s thrusting his hips so his bulge rubs perfectly alongside Sasuke’s crotch. The friction is so right that Sasuke nearly jumps out of his skin. As it is, Naruto repeats the movement again. And again. Until Sasuke’s dick starts to get interested in the whole proceedings, at which point Naruto gets back to the kissing.

It’s gasps into each other’s mouth more than it is kissing, Naruto seemingly attempting to complete his promise of making Sasuke come before him. At one point he thrusts, but instead of going up against Sasuke’s dick he gets closer to where Sasuke’s ass is. Which is weirdly exciting.

That it’s exciting is fairly gay, but Sasuke is a little too turned on to be analyzing himself right now. Instead all he can do is wiggle his hips and murmur for Naruto to do it again.

Thankfully, for once in his life, Naruto does. The thrusts are fast, getting even faster when Sasuke has to be the one to break the kiss to moan out an “oh fuck”. His breath catches on that last word as stars flash before his eyes, and he comes all over his underwear with another swear on his tongue and Naruto’s breath on his lips.

Naruto let’s out a strangled sound that sounds muffled through the fog that follows Sasuke’s orgasm. Naruto leans in, mumbling something that sounds like he’s asking for permission for something. Sasuke can’t fully understand him, the haze in his mind blocking out the words and turning them into sounds.

He hasn’t had an orgasm directly caused by another person ever, he feels justified in the post-orgasm tired. Even more justified in that he just nods, telling Naruto he could do whatever he wants.

The bite to his collarbone shocks him. He knows what a hickey is; he’s not that clueless. But he wouldn’t expect that Naruto would want to leave one on him. The idiot seems dead set on it, though, and keeps attacking the same spot.

Sasuke’s going to have to wear a turtleneck or something equally as unfashionable for a couple days. Joy.

The hickey is worth it for the way Naruto speeds up even further. He’s making small noises in the back of his throat, and Sasuke wonders if he’s like this every time. At this point he’s fairly certain Naruto has had sex before; the man has supposedly kissed almost all their friends. What’s a one night stand, then?

Sasuke turns his head to the side, trying to give Naruto all the more space to work with. His legs are tired from being pushed the way they are, and his neck is sore from being attacked. If he hadn’t cum before maybe he’d be able to get it up just from how Naruto’s sounds right now. Instead, his dick twitches a little in his pants but remains asleep otherwise.

Finally, Naruto cums with one final slam of their hips together. As he does, he presses his lips at the corner of Sasuke’s mouth, as if he’s trying to kiss him but missed. Sasuke’s too relieves about Naruto now letting his legs flop down to the couch to really care about the missed kiss.

They’re sticky and sweaty, but neither one of them bothers going to go get cleaned. Instead, Naruto lays down on the sliver of couch Sasuke’s not using (it’s not that much space; the idiot’s going to fall) and makes himself comfortable.

“You good?” There’s a couple things that Sasuke wants to ask. Are they going to be doing this again? What the fuck is up with the hickeys? Why did Naruto have that much stamina if usually he excuses himself to go to the bathroom when he first starts getting hard? There’s no way that Naruto spent that much time jerking off, and Sasuke knows that Naruto doesn’t believe in cold showers. (They’ve grown up with each other; Naruto has never been a very secretive person)

But Sasuke nods his head anyway, ignoring the questions he has. He also ignores the sticky feeling in his pants. Orgasms are great; every adult should get them. (Sasuke has one moment of clarity where he thanks whatever god is out there that none of his friends can we how offline his brain is right now. They’d never let him live it down.)

Naruto laughs, probably amused. The idiot’s always going on about Sasuke being too much of a stick in the mud. He must be delighted in Sasuke’s current boneless-ness. Sasuke’s mouth quirks up at one end, too, eyelids closing as he gets ready to sleep. Naruto lets him, the lack of weight on Sasuke leaving Sasuke startlingly light and cold as Naruto leaves with a ruffle of Sasuke’s hair. Sasuke scowls at the mess he’s sure his hair has become, but sleep claims him before he can voice any- likely slurred- complaints.

He dreams about kisses and laughter and a fire that burns and warms but never hurts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, you can find me on tumblr @jacketyjackjack


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh it's been like 2? 3? months since I've updated but hopefully this is smutty enough that y'all forgive me? also there's mentions of rock lee/gaara and rock lee/gaara/naruto but im not tagging it because people looking for those two don't need this
> 
> OH also sasuke cries because i headcanon him as a bit of a crier whoops

The competition ‘judging’ is tomorrow. Sasuke is torn between being confident and feeling absolutely nervous. He knows he certainly looks like he’s been kissing someone hardcore these last two weeks. His friends have been pulling him aside and asking him discreetly if he’s finally dating someone. It probably has to do with the 8- or is it 10?- hickeys he has all over his neck and collarbone. Naruto has been relentless in these last couple sessions.

Sasuke has discovered he really, really likes it when Naruto is relentless.

Liked it enough to go and masturbate to the imagery when Naruto was out once. (Maybe twice.)

Okay, he’s screwed. Figuratively. Because Naruto being bisexual and easily turned on doesn’t necessarily mean that Naruto wants to bone him. And Sasuke is liking the idea of Naruto fucking him more and more. It has to be him, or Sasuke can’t even picture it. But Naruto hasn’t shown any desire to do anything more than grind into Sasuke’s ass- though these last few sessions have felt like he was trying to fuck him through all their layers of fabric.

If Sasuke told Naruto that he wanted to fuck, Naruto would probably agree without hesitation. But Sasuke has always been the selfish one. The one that stopped doing homework because ‘screw it’ and had Naruto worried about him until his grades got on track. The one who had a meltdown during one of his last years in high school because his brother’s an asshole. Naruto helped him train so that he could punch Itachi in the face without getting too beat up in return. Hell, Naruto’s even helping learn to be a better kisser right now. Sasuke isn’t going to push his desire on him.

So maybe he’s a little desperate in his kisses today. It’s possibly the last time he’s going to feel Naruto’s mouth on his. Though, with their record, it’s probably going to happen again at one point or another. But this is the last time they’ll kiss on purpose. The last time that Sasuke can grind down with reckless abandon only to have Naruto look at him with blown out pupils and a smirk on his face.

“Yeah.” Is all Naruto says, voice unbelievably soft. It’s like he can actually hear what Sasuke wants.

Since they’ve started doing this little grind and bump, Sasuke has always come first. Naruto has made sure of that. This time, though, his moves are a little sloppier than normal. His kisses are missing a pressure or driving force. He pants into more than he bites Sasuke’s collarbone. Sasuke’s hard, yeah, but he still feels like he has an annoyingly long time before he comes when he feels Naruto still underneath him. He’s more shocked at first, his jaw dropping.

And then it stays open as Naruto moves a hand- almost hesitantly- to pinch at Sasuke’s nipple through his shirt. Sasuke is caught moaning much louder than he would have ever liked to. It spurs Naruto on, though, and he does it a couple times to both sides. As he continues the stimulation to his chest, Naruto also starts biting at Sasuke’s collarbone. He works his way up, biting at Sasuke’s collarbone then his neck then his jaw then his earlobe.

The earlobe bite elicits a cross between a hiss and a sound of garbled up words from Sasuke, who has had the time now to close his mouth but not the strength to fight his reactions.

Naruto’s talking.

Actually, he’s mumbling. He might be talking to himself? He’s certainly speaking too fast and too low for Sasuke to respond to. The only words Sasuke thinks he hears are “you look so good”, and, honestly, that could be his ego talking. But it does wonders for Sasuke’s dick and his ego- a great two for one deal- and Naruto gets to work stroking both ego and dick. He rambles out praises, clearer as he goes on, but the hand not teasing his chest is rubbing the outline of his dick. Sasuke arches his back, his chest moving away from the torment but his head lodging a little closer to Naruto’s mouth. The words become that much louder and Naruto’s breath is warm and his hand is godly and Sasuke can’t help but cum.

Neither of them move from the position. Eventually, they fall asleep where they are, Sasuke’s head resting on Naruto’s shoulder. 

\-----

In the morning, Sasuke finds himself on the floor, apparently having fallen off the couch. Weirder still is that there's something heavy on him, keeping him pressed flat. When he pushes- hard because it doesn't budge when he tries to be gentle- he finds Naruto's sleeping face staring at him.

He's an idiot. 

A sticky idiot. It was not a good idea to have slept without washing up last night. Sasule debates laying down for a little longer- Naruto is warm and something in his heart is just a little too excited to stay cuddling- but the overall feeling of being sticky and gross has him standing and heading to shower. 

The competition is today. Sasuke's in the shower, and it's a recurring thought. The competition. The whole reason that they've been doing this. The whole reason his muscles are a little sore right now. (His brain takes a slight detour to wonder if he could have been more sore had he spoken up.) Was Naruto as affected by all this as he was? What did all this mean?

When he steps out of the shower, fingers pruned and body wrapped in a towel, Naruto is sitting at the kitchen table. He gives Sasuke a brief head nod and smile before going back to his phone. Sasuke heads to his room to get dressed, trying to ignore the sinking feeling that only he's getting worked up about this.

\-----

Sasuke wins.

He doesn't remember much about the actual competition. He remembers Naruto going first, and Sasuke being unable to look away from the soft way he caressed Neji while they kissed. He remembers going up then, a little irritated by the way Neji looked at him as if the winner was already decided. 

He remembers pulling away, a line of spit breaking from his mouth as he turned to shoot Naruto a victorious look. Only to discover that Naruto, fists clenched, wasn't even looking at him. 

After declaring Sasuke the winner, Neji comes up to him and tells him that he's not interested in him. At Sasuke's raised eyebrow, he continues, "You were very passionate."

Sasuke feels his face flush, even as he explains that he had just wanted to win. Luckily, Hinata drags Neji away with a small wave, and Sasuke goes to rub his victory in his face. 

Naruto's nowhere to be found. 

Sasuke originally shrugs. He's not Naruto's keeper, and he's free to do as he pleases. Besides, he texts that he's staying over at someone's house that night. Sasuke doesn't particularly like it, but it at least has him worrying less. He knows where Naruto is. The idiot probably went to go party, anyway. 

\-----

Day four of Naruto not returning to their apartment and only knowing he's alive because of his social media updates has Sasuke in a decidedly unhappy mood. Naruto answers Sasuke if he texts him, but his answers are short and missing the usual million emoticons. If they have class near each other, Sasuke will wait for Naruto to pass by only to discover that Naruto's somehow been in his class the entire time. Naruto doesn't even head to Ichiraku's any of the four days. 

Sasuke's not an idiot; he can tell he's being avoided. What he can't figure out is _why_. His closest bet is that Naruto's trying to make sure Sasuke can't make him do whatever he wants, but that doesn't seem right. 

Sasuke breaches the topic gently with Sakura, who had come by with Ino on their way to their date. Sakura seems concerned about Naruto not returning.

"He was with Rock Lee, last I saw. They've been out almost every night." The unspoken implication that Naruto is out partying instead of hanging with Sasuke lingers in the air. Even the girls' departure can't clear it, which means Sasuke has two choices. He can wallow in sadness and self-pity that he lost his best friend, or he can go drag his ass back home.

\-----

His shoes are on before he even blinks.

\-----

It's early enough that the clubs and bars aren't open yet, and Sasuke speeds over to Rock Lee's to get there before Naruto goes to hang again. He'd never be able to track him down if the idiot went club hopping. 

When he knocks on the door, he's a little out of breath. He's hoping Naruto's the one to open the door, so as to make it a little easier to pull him out. He's not particularly expecting Gaara to open the door. He's certainly not expecting to see Naruto and Rock Lee in the background, both naked and entangled up in each other. 

It hurts, and suddenly he's more than ' a little out of breath'. He can't breathe at all, can only murmur some excuse that he can't even hear over the rushing of blood in his ears. There's no air to power him, but he runs away powered by pure embarrassment.

He doesn't go to his apartment. Gaara's never minced words, has probably already mentioned his visit to Naruto. Naruto, who's in the middle of getting fucked. 

Sasuke's not sure if he's avoiding Naruto following him home or the thought that he might not. 

Instead Sasuke takes the bus to head to his old house. Itachi's never there, doing business in countries over the world, but that's the whole point. Sasuke needs to be able to think. His feelings are blocking his head, his thoughts. As soon as he makes it inside, the tears are falling. He sits behind the door, letting himself feel sorry. 

It was only him getting as worked up. Naruto thought they were just friends. Friends who kissed and touched each other. Sasuke had gotten worked up over nothing. Naruto had probably seen something was up, which is why he didn't mention that he was sleeping with Rock Lee. And Gaara? 

As Sasuke's tears keep going, he realizes that he wouldn't be getting this worked up if had just wanted to hookup. No, somewhere along the line he had actually fallen for Naruto. The heart wrenching feeling was him getting rejected without him even realizing it. 

Even worse is that he's getting rejected from the friendship, too. He always thought it was weird to be hanging out with Naruto. Naruto is optimism and hope, whereas Sasuke is mean comments and negativity. Naruto not being able to be open about his sexuality should've been the first sign that Sasuke was doing something wrong, really. 

But what's done is done. 

They still legally live with each other. If Naruto ever does show up, Sasuke will just have to deal. He'll find another apartment as soon as he can. He'll pretend none of this ever happened, and hope that he gets over it soon.

It's the only thing he can do.

\-----

Sasuke arrives ho.... to the _apartment_ the next day. He hasn't missed any classes this semester, one day off isn't going to kill him. 

He's putting his key in the door when it opens. Naruto's concerned face greets him, eyebrows scrunched as he takes him in. 

Sasuke knows that he looks like a mess. His eyes are probably still red from crying and his clothes are dirty from sleeping in a house no one takes care of. He doesn't want to be scrutinised like this. He also doesn't want to have to deal with Naruto yet.

He shoulders past him, heading straight for his room. He gets changed immediately, throwing himself on his bed. He's acting like a moody teenager. Naruto is probably fretting, and all he can think of are his dumb feelings. He should at least pretend that everything's fine. 

Otherwise Naruto'll tell the others, and Sasuke'll have to deal with them. 

Sighing, Sasuke goes to get up, when Naruto knocks. It's already such a difference from their normal life. From Naruto just barging in whenever he wants. Sasuke takes a deep breath and tells him he can come in. 

The door opens, bringing in some light. Oh, Sasuke must've forgotten to turn on the lights. How long has he been in here? How long was he moping?

Naruto comes to sit on the bed. He's uncharacteristically quiet, and Sasuke lays back down. Let him decide what he wants to say. 

Apparently Naruto's stomach has something it would rather say instead, because it growls, loud in the face of two people unable to say what's on their minds. Naruto chuckles awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. 

"D'you want to go get something to eat?" Sasuke's head screams for him to say no. To refuse and stay away. But his heart is louder, telling him to go. If he was the Sasuke from days ago he wouldn't have even hesitated. 

He nods, not entirely certain if Naruto sees the movement. But they're going all the same. Naruto takes the lead, and Sasuke follows. Everything feels differently from normal.

They go to some cafe that Sasuke has never heard of, ordering their food and then sitting. Once again, they're silent, cautiously eating as if they're going to disrupt one another. At least there's other people here, Sasuke can't help but think. At least they're not alone.

"I'm sorry." Naruto's voice startles him from the sudden way he speaks up. "I should've let you know where I was. Sakura said you were looking for me." 

Sasuke avoids eye contact, knowing that Naruto's probably looking at him with the most sincere look he can give. "It's fine. I'm not your boss." 

"Still." There's the sound of a chair creaking. "I was avoiding you, and it's not fair." Sasuke pauses. He didn't think that Naruto would admit to avoiding him. Somehow, it hurts more to have it acknowledged. God. He hopes he's not going to cry again. That would be pathetic. Especially in front of Naruto. 

He goes to say that it's fine, to say whatever and hope they move on, but then he realizes that they can't move on from this. Whatever 'this' is, it's going to affect them anyway. The rest of their friendship, strangled as it may be, is changed because of this. It might actually be better to cut it off now. Screw trying to salvage anything.

"I won, right? The competition." Naruto nods, eyes scrunched up again. "You have to do one thing I say." Naruto nods again, the confusion lightening but still there. Sasuke risks one glance up and notices that Naruto's eyes are tinged with something that could possibly be called fear. "I want you to leave me alone for a little while."

"But- Sasuke, wh-" Sasuke cuts him off with a handwave. 

"It hurts that you left without telling me why. It hurts that I found out you were with Rock Lee the _entire_ time. It really hurts that I found you and Rock Lee fucking. But it's your choice." Sasuke swallows back the lump forming in his throat. "I have some issues that I need to deal with. But I can't deal with them when I see you, because something about you makes me unable to think. And I'd rather end it here than try to drag this on until we both hate each other."

"I can't do that!" Naruto's voice is loud in the cafe, and Sasuke feels the eyes of other patrons staring at them. He shushes Naruto, who glares at him but acquiesces. "You're my best friend, Sasuke. I can't just leave you alone." 

Sasuke snorts derisively. "You had no problem doing that earlier this week."

Naruto sighs, frustration evident in the sound and the way his grip tightened on his utensils. "That's not fair. Besides, why does it matter if Rock Lee and I are messing around? It's a little late for you to be homophobic now, don't you think? You certainly didn't care when you were gri-" Sasuke practically throws himself across the table to cover Naruto's mouth this time. His face is burning. 

"I like you, you idiot!" Naruto's eyes go wide at Sasuke's hissed out confession. "God!" There are still patrons looking at them, some as if they're trying to eavesdrop without them noticing. Saske growls and starts packing up his stuff. He's done here. Whether Naruto listens or not isn't his problem. 

He's leaving the cafe not much later, stomping out to go back to the apartment. 

"Sasuke, wait!" Naruto's catching up to him, but Sasuke doesn't so much as look in his direction. They walk back up to the apartment in silence, a lot more tense than the silence from before. 

The door to their apartment doesn't even have time to close behind them before Sasuke can feel himself being shoved up against it. He grunts, glaring up at Naruto who seems completely unbothered by his anger.

"Idiot, you're going to bruise me." 

"You were crying." Naruto brushes a hand against Sasuke's face like it's the natural thing to do in this situation. His thumb caresses the skin under Sasuke's eyes, as if the touch will make them look less tired. 

"I was upset." Naruto's stupid thumb feels so good that Sasuke finds himself fighting the urge to lean into the touch.

"Over me and Rock Lee. Because you like me." Sasuke grits his teeth, ready to punch him. Maybe he should kick him, actually. He certainly left space for a good shot up to the nuts. His stupid voice is sounding way too happy about this. 

"Less and less by the second." Sasuke rolls his eyes and pushes Naruto's hand off his face. Naruto doesn't stop him from walking away this time. At least, not physically. But Sasuke's entire body freezes as Naruto half-mumbles his next words.

"I like you too, y'know."

This time, it's Naruto being shoved up against the wall. Sasuke's angry, voice coming out in a growl. "Don't lie to me."

"I do! Ask anyone, they'll tell you." Sasuke could take him up on that, but that would mean that he's capable of doing more that sagging up against Naruto's chest, disbelief coursing through him. There is no way that Naruto likes him back. Not of his own accord. But Naruto's pushing him up, making him look into his eyes. "I've been in love with you since middle school." 

That's too much for Sasuke to handle. He surges up, bringing his mouth to Naruto's. It starts off frantic, him a little too desperate for Naruto's touch. Naruto cups his face, though, slowing down the pace and keeping it soft. Sasuke can feel the gently touch of Naruto's hands on his face, stroking his cheeks with slightly calloused thumbs. He doesn't stop himself from leaning into it this time. 

When they break apart, Sasuke sighs a little too dreamily. His face is still in Naruto's hands. The idiot ruins the moment by talking. He's a little too fast for Sasuke, eyes fluttering open, to understand at first. But Sasuke gets the gist of it fairly quickly. 

Sasuke kissing Neji made Naruto jealous. Unable to deal with the fact that he and Sasuke would return to being regular friends, Naruto had gone to drink his problems away with Rock Lee. Somehow that had ended up with him sleeping with them, though it's not the first time that he's slept with either of them. Despite not wanting to bother him, Naruto had run after Sasuke the day he caught them and had spent the night worried when Sasuke didn't go back to the apartment. 

Sasuke kisses the rest of the words out of his mouth, doing his best to be the one going slow now. He gets emotional whiplash at how he gets giddy from Naruto's words. At how he's a little excited to finally be on the same page. 

He's still a little jealous over the whole Rock Lee situation, however, and breaks away to say as much. 

"We're just friends. He's dating Gaara, but Gaara doesn't like penetration so Rock Lee and I fucked sometimes." Naruto shrugs a little embarrassedly. "I was always on bottom. I'm a little big." Sasuke knows immediately that he wants to be the one to take Naruto. The one that Naruto pounds into, hesitations gone and restrictions destroyed. 

"I want you to do to me what you didn't to them." It's the best way of phrasing things, really. Simple without being crude. And it gets the job done if the way Naruto's eyes go hooded means anything. Furthermore, Naruto reaches down and hooks his hands under the backs of Sasuke's thighs, lifting him up. Sasuke wraps his legs around him, giggling a little at the sudden movements. Naruto is smiling as well as they kiss, walking them over to Naruto's room. 

He puts Sasuke on the bed but keeps them positioned together, slowly grinding into him. Sasuke breaks the kiss to moan, throwing his head back as Naruto bites at his neck. They go at this for the longest time before Sasuke can't take it anymore. 

He starts pulling at Naruto's shirt. Naruto takes it off with a sappy grin on his face, moving down to his pants almost as an afterthought when Sasuke pointedly looks at them. Sasuke's almost pinned to the bed, but he wiggles halfway out of his shirt before Naruto helps, and lifts his hips up so his pants can be thrown across the room.

Almost naked, they're now that much closer. But Sasuke wasn't joking around when he told Naruto he wanted to be fucked. Every time they had kissed and Sasuke had played out the situation for his own benefit later, it was a thought that had stuck with him. Naruto inside of him. Sasuke riding him or being taken doggy style or on his back as deep as Naruto could get. 

"Do you have lube?" It's a ridiculous question to ask to someone he knows jacks off regularly, but Naruto gets the hint and rolls off him to get and get it. He spends a minute or two digging through a night stand looking for it, and Sasuke catches his breath. His nerves are alight with both excitement and a little trepidation, and it's making him shaky.

Naruto comes back triumphant, bottle of lube in his hand. His smile is so wide that Sasuke's cheeks hurt just from looking. Something in Naruto's eyes make him unable to look away, though.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Sasuke nods, pulling Naruto in for another kiss as the underwear finally comes off. Then, Naruto's going lower, lubing his fingers up and pressing one gingerly to Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke hasn't actually experimented with doing this, despite all his fantasies, so the feeling is weird. He breathes through it. 

Then he chokes on his spit as Naruto starts sucking his dick with no warning. Hands scrambling to Naruto's hair, he hardly realizes that there's now a finger all the way down to the knuckle in him. Naruto certainly can take him, mouth moving fast even as another finger joins the first. 

There's four fingers in Sasuke, spreading him open, before he tells Naruto to hurry up and get his dick in him. Naruto laughs, coming up for a kiss. It's a little weird knowing where his mouth has just been, but Sasuke kisses him just as hard regardless. It still seems as if he's hesitating. Like Sasuke's going to say 'no' _now_.

So Sasuke reaches down as best he can and gives Naruto a couple of strokes. Naruto keens, panting into Sasuke's mouth.

"Okay, okay. I get it."

The push in is the weirdest thing. Sasuke has to force himself to remember to breathe. Naruto wasn't joking about being big. He definitely feels thicker than four fingers. Thankfully, he stops once the head is in, letting Sasuke pants and wiggle on his dick to find where's he's comfortable. Naruto takes the chance to play with Sasuke's nipples. That has Sasuke wiggling for a whole different reason, now. 

Naruto keeps up the pattern of sliding in a little bit, pausing, and touching Sasuke. His hands wander from Sasuke's nipples to his dick and balls. Sasuke doesn't lose his erection once, even as Naruto is all the way in him and he swear he could feel him in his stomach. He does demand to be kissed, though, hands weakly making grabby hands for Naruto. Naruto obliges, kissing him as he slowly starts rolling his hips. 

The thrusts are perfect, the movements small enough that they feel good while Naruto being big enough to keep Sasuke feeling full the entire time. And Naruto doesn't go any faster than a gentle pace the entire time, stroking Sasuke in a rhythym that could be described as teasing if not for the twist in the wrist at the end. Even nicer, they hardly break apart their kiss, only moving an inch or two when they need to breathe or when Sasuke's mouth falls slack to moan because Naruto's hit his prostate, _again_. 

Sasuke knows his orgasm's coming. It builds up, almost like he's turning a crank. There's no surprise when he finally comes all over his chest. And Naruto thrusts into him the entire time. 

Naruto's not wearing a condom- Sasuke dimly remembers asking him not to- but Sasuke can't feel anything sticky in him. He just feels Naruto slowly pulling out after Sasuke's came. There's a bit of disappointment in that, which Sasuke will explore later. For now, he cleches as best he can when it's just Naruto's head left in him. Naruto moans, eyes closing as he finishes taking out his dick and starts stroking it. Sasuke swats his hands away and reaches out to do it, setting a fast pace.

Naruto falls forward, mouth latching on to Sasuke's nipple and biting down. Sasukes choked off gargle-moan covers up whatever moan Naruto lets out when he comes all over Sasuke's groin and stomach.

Naruto falls to the side once he's done, grabbing his shirt and wiping Sasuke down. Sasuke wipes his hand on Naruto, though, who looks fondly annoyed as he cleans it up. Then, they're laying down next to each other, both a little tired from the emotions and actions of today.

Sasuke waits until they're both almost asleep before he speaks. "Next time, I want you to cum in me." Naruto's noise- of something that sounds like a combination of a gasp and a moan- puts a smile on Sasuke's face.

(And Naruto doesn't forget. The next time, they've set a faster, brutal pace. They can't keep their hands off each other. Their mouths are bruised from kissing, and Sasuke's skin is marked from all the hickeys and bite marks Naruto's left.

Sasuke comments on them, and Naruto smiles. It's toothy, and Sasuke shudders at the way it makes him feel like prey. 

"I'm marking you as mine." Sasuke laughs, giving Naruto a matching smile, now. 

"Isn't there something you're missing?" And Naruto came in him, filling him up and prompting his own orgasm. He couldn't walk properly the day after, and, though Naruto seemed apologetic, he personally couldn't wait to repeat the experience.

You know, with his _boyfriend_ )


End file.
